


When you pull me in

by Mamichigo



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Gift Exchange, M/M, Making Out, Vampire Steve Rogers, Witch Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamichigo/pseuds/Mamichigo
Summary: Tony was stubborn and refused to take part in anything that involved celebrating Halloween, but Steve was equally stubborn and having none of it.





	When you pull me in

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write tbh! I really hope you like this Anna [(@epicanimefan)](http://epicanimefan.tumblr.com/), thank you for the opportunity to write this!!  
> Anyways, yeah, take this fhujfhdsk
> 
> Title from Potions by SEE

Tony was not particularly fond of Halloween; a few years back he’d pronounce that loud and clear for anyone who was around to listen, to the point where people just stopped talking about it in his general vicinity. Being a witch, the holiday didn’t have exactly a good meaning for him: for centuries, witches were commonly harmed on Halloween, either under false allegations of aiding evil spirits or demons or just because they were confused as one of the evil spirits themselves. Funny thing, considering witches were mostly the ones that protected their plane when the veil between realms thinned.

His mother herself had a scar, thin and long on her right arm, and the memory of it had stuck with Tony. Even if things had significantly changed in the last fifteen years, Tony still harbored some hatred for the holiday. Most people didn’t know he had an actual reason for it, assuming he was just being an asshole for the hell of it, which suited Tony just fine.

Nowadays, however, Tony was more prone to sulking and grumbling to himself instead of outright being annoying about it. Something about housing a bunch of magical creatures, including kids, who loved Halloween sure worked in making you feel guilty for being a jerk.

But, well, that didn’t stop Tony from refusing to be part of anything related to it, though. And the problem with that was that Steve was having exactly none of it, which was absolutely ridiculous after a decade of knowing each other. Every single year, Steve never failed to get on his case for it, insisting he help with the decorations and actually take part in the celebrations. It was endearing at best, but absolutely fucking annoying at worst.

This year was no different, and Tony was struggling to ignore the vampire’s entire existence as he held a bottle to the warm light of his workshop, checking the color of the potion inside. Still too green for his tastes, it should be blue by now, maybe he needed more moonstones— Steve cleared his throat quite loudly; Tony snapped his head back in annoyance.

“Do you need something, Steve?” Tony inquired, an eyebrow raised.

“You’ve been here for awhile, Tony. You know you need to take a break from time to time.” Steve crossed his arms, emphasizing his “I am your trusted leader, listen to me” voice. It only served to further get on Tony’s nerves. “Come out for a bit, get some rest.”

“I will, just not now. I’m busy.” Tony raised the bottle in his direction. “Doing witchy business. Now shoo, out with you.”

“Tony, come on, don’t be like that,” Steve begged. “Just a few minutes.”

“You and I both know it’s not gonna be ‘just a few minutes’, don’t try to trick me like that, you’re a vampire, not a fox spirit. You’re not even good at it!”

“Now you’re just trying to distract me.”

“Maybe.”

“ _Tony._ ”

Tony gritted his teeth and had to force himself to calm down when the potion gurgled threateningly in reaction to his mood. He sat the thing down and glared at Steve.

“You do know this thing is time sensitive, right? _And_ emotion reactive, you’re very much not helping. I’m not gonna lose my project because _you_ —” Tony pointed an accusatory finger at Steve—“can’t let me just do my own thing for one goddamn day every single year.”

“If you cooperated a little we wouldn’t need to argue every time, Tony.”

“Being a pain in the ass is kinda my specialty, darling.”

Steve rubbed a hand on his eyes—why the hell was _he_ the one looking exasperated in this situation? That was pretty damn unfair in Tony’s opinion—and sighed.

“Yes, I know, you’ve given me the reminder almost daily for years, I think I get the message by now,” Steve said drily.

“You’re welcome.” Tony winked.

“But _you_ know that I’m just as stubborn and I’m not gonna drop this.” Steve took a few steps forward, smiling softly and extending a hand towards Tony—oh no. “Can’t you spare me some of your time, Tony?”

“Nope, absolutely not, stay away.” Tony levitated a broom to throw it right at Steve’s chest, who easily caught it one handed, the show off bastard. “Steve, I’m serious, I need to finish this before midnight, I don’t have time to waste here!”

“I’m sure you can figure it out later, it should be fine.” Steve made quick work of rounding Tony’s work table to catch his wrist and hold his hands before the witch could attempt to either throw more objects at him or cast a spell. “You’re our genius witch, after all.”

He smiled as he yanked Tony closer, holding him in his arm. Tony tried to level a particularly nasty glare at him, but it probably didn’t work given that Tony had just squeaked as he was pulled forward.

“Are you happy now? You have successfully distracted me from work, you jackass.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, Tony, I don’t think this was enough. I mean,” Steve ran a hand through Tony’s hair, one hand staying at the back of his neck, thumb caressing the skin there, “you’ve been here all day, and you’ve been busy all week, we’ve barely had any time with each other.”

“This is important, we can’t afford to—”

“To lower our guards so close to Halloween, yes, you’ve told me for a decade. I’m pretty sure I could recite everything you’ve told me from the top of my head.”

“And yet here you are, apparently insisting on hearing it again. You really don’t make this easy.” Tony sighed, but he was leaning into Steve’s touch, shivering slightly when his finger touches a sensitive spot.

“Sorry, but I’m not letting you hole up in here for two whole days, you’ll either have to come out or put up with me the entire time.”

Steve switched their position so he could back Tony into the table until he was practically sitting on it. Steve tightened his hold around him.

“That second option is starting to feel a lot less like a problem,” Tony whispered.

When Steve moved his head, Tony met him halfway, eagerly entangling his fingers in Steve’s hair and pulling him close, tight and a little harsh. Steve didn’t seem to mind, though, the hand on Tony’s waist only squeezing him in response. Tony slammed a hand back on the tabletop, using the support to push himself fully onto it so he could wrap his legs around Steve.

He could feel Steve’s fangs on his lips, sometimes on his tongue, dangerously sharp.

Tony already had a hand up Steve’s shirt and his tongue in his month when he hears a high pitched whine, followed by the shattering of glass. Tony snapped his eyes open, pulling away only for Steve to follow and get his lips on him again.

For a being with enhanced senses, Steve sure could ignore loud sounds when his mind was in the gutter.

“Steve, wait—” Another kiss. “Steve, stop.”

Steve immediately paused, letting his eyes flutter open, looking confused.

“What’s wrong?” He was scanning Tony’s face to check for any injuries—for all of Tony’s enthusiasm about Steve’s fangs, Steve still worried that they could seriously hurt Tony somehow.

“Stop that, you know I’m not bleeding, you dumbass, turn your senses back on already,” Tony huffed. “Something broke,” he explains, gaze averted in search for the source of the noise.

He doesn’t need to look far, as he finds the mess on his table. On the same spot he had left his potion, too. In its place, was a reddish pink goo steadily dripping down the table. There was glass on and around the substance; seemed like the thing had _exploded_.

“Are you fucking kidding?!”

Tony frowned at it; the thing started bubbling back at him. It was still responsive, despite its clear change in composition, it had probably went crazy with the sudden surge of strong emotions. Maybe he could still salvage it, if he had just the right materials for it, but Tony wasn’t sure if it would still work as well as a pure potion would—

“Tony, wait—” Steve warned when Tony leaned forward to inspect it, but Tony didn’t listen to him.

Which honestly, okay, stupid on his part, but he had plenty of time to regret it once he felt a sizeable glass shard break his skin. Tony winced, pulling his hand back instinctively; he would’ve lost his balance if it wasn’t for the sudden grip on his hip.

“Are you okay, let me see,” Steve urged.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry,” Tony grumbled. Good thing small cuts weren’t a problem for Tony to heal.

Despite Tony’s lack of concern, Steve wasn’t reassured, so he took Tony’s hand in his to get a look at the injury.

“There’s a shard inside, it probably broke off on the way out,” Steve said, serious enough to sound like he was giving an actual report.

“The wonders of inhuman sight.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Tony opened his mouth, but Steve eyes went blood red, pupils as thin as a cat’s, and it worked to leave Tony speechless, as it usually did. Tony might be in love with Steve’s blue eyes, but the red was sincerely kinda hot, so you couldn’t really blame him.

Thanks to this, there’s no protest from Tony when Steve puts the injured finger inside his mouth, tongue sucking on the small amount of blood that had spilled out. Tony shivers, but otherwise stays still as Steve does his thing.

It doesn’t take long, soon enough Steve pulls away with his tongue sticking out, a small and shiny piece of what Tony assumes is glass on the tip of it.

“Was that really necessary?”

“Maybe.” Steve shrugged.

“Sometimes you make me doubt the whole doesn’t need to drink blood thing, you’re really not helping your case.”

“Well, I technically do need it.” Steve gestured to shelf in Tony’s workshop solely dedicated to the potions Tony made to take care of Steve’s thin blood. “And by the way, just because I don’t get hungry for blood, doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate how yours tastes.”

“Oh god, seduced by blood eating,” Tony winced, “there’s seriously something wrong with me.”

“Didn’t seem to bother you last time you asked me to bite your neck.” Steve smirked, especially when Tony stuck out his tongue at him.

“You shut up, you have no teasing rights, you’re grounded for wasting all the precious time _and_ resources I spent on my potion.”

“What was that for, anyways?” Steve squinted at the weird goop with suspicion.

“Werewolves. A full moon on Halloween is bad news, you remember what happened last time—” Steve grimaced— “yup, that exactly. I’d rather we are prepared this time around so no one gets hurt.”

“That’s thoughtful of you, Tony, thank you for looking out for us.” Steve left a kiss on his temple. “But didn’t you mention you were working on that days ago?”

“Yeah, but it takes awhile to make them, so.”

“‘Them’?” Tony looked away when Steve stared at him. “Tony, did you make multipmul of them? How many?”

Tony shrugged and refused to respond in any other way. Steve scrunched up his nose.

“You probably made enough to last for the rest of the year, didn’t you?” Tony shrugs again. “You’re ridiculous. I think all the Halloween preparations are well taken care of, you’ve made enough protective spells and potions already.”

“No, I haven’t, I need to—”

“You don’t. You have done enough, darling.” Tony pouted, but clearly cracked at the use of the petname, nodding in reluctant agreement. “That’s it.”

“You suck.” Steve chuckled. “Well, if you’re gonna force me to stop working, at least carry me.”

Steve obeyed the command, an amused curve to his lips as he busies himself with picking Tony up, a firm hand under his thighs allowing Tony to cling to Steve like a koala, face tucked into his neck.

“I thought you weren’t tired?” Steve teased, pocking Tony’s cheek.

“‘m not, but you’re comfy and I like being carried, so it’s a win-win for me.” Besides, his back was hurting right now, but Tony wouldn’t tell him that (he would never give Steve any fuel to tease Tony for his age).

“Fair enough, sounds good to me.” Steve adjusted Tony then started making the long track to their room (the wonders of living in a mansion). When Tony let out a loud yawn, Steve laughed. “Told you should get some rest.” Tony moved his fingers to halfheartedly throw a cork at Steve. “Very mature. I’ll let you pass up on the decorations this time just because you need sleep, but the kids want to go to the village tomorrow after the patrol. You should come with us.”

“You make it sound like they are actual children.”

“Might as well be.

“Grandpa,” Tony teased. “I don’t wanna go to the village.”

“Tony, people rarely care about the actual magical aspect of Halloween. They just want candy and to get unhealthily drunk. It sounds like your kind of thing, if you’d stop being grumpy for all of it.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better. If they aren’t protecting themselves, it means more work for us, which also means more danger for us. Also it’s a stupid holiday.”

“See, this is what I’m talking about. I won’t tell you to stop being paranoid, I know it wouldn’t help, but, maybe give it a chance?” Steve pleaded, but Tony only shook his head. “Peter has been pouting all week because you refused to join us, you know.”

“That’s dirty, Steve Rogers, that’s a low blow. How dare you.”

“Come on, I’ll even promise to sit there and listen as you say ‘I told you so’ in case anything goes wrong if you come with us.”

Tony thought about it, _actually_ thought about it, staying quiet as Steve opened the door, careful not to drop Tony.

He hadn’t considered letting go of his hatred for Halloween, or to at least to try and go out for it, even he didn’t enjoy himself out there. Thing was, Steve wasn’t lying about Peter, though it was true to many others members of their group—even Thor had asked, in his booming voice, what Tony “was so busy doing that he couldn’t join them in celebration”; it was only a _little_ touching.

Not only that, but if Tony went all the way back to his mother, he knew Maria would encourage him to go if she was still around. She was a brave woman who wouldn’t let anything keep her from doing what she must; in fact, he remembers his mother saying that she took care of the villagers she protected long after the incident that gave her a scar.

And Tony likes to think she’d simply be glad to see him happy with his makeshift family. He smiled a bit at the thought. Sometimes, Tony missed her so much.

“Make a decision yet?” Steve asked when he sat Tony down on the bed. The witch promptly fell back, turning to bury his face into one of the many fluffy pillows.

“…I’ll go. Probably.” Tony couldn’t help grin when he saw Steve’s bright smile at that. “Stop that, you goof, I might still change my mind.”

“No, I don’t think so. You’re too prideful to chicken out now.” Steve settled down beside him, so Tony followed him to curl up next to Steve. He also used the chance to jab a finger between Steve’s ribs. “Don’t be mean just because I said the truth.”

Tony ignored him, but relaxed in Steve’s embrace when he hugged Tony. “Lights?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” With a flick of his fingers, all the candles in the room went out.

“Tomorrow will be a good day,” Steve whispered.

“If you say so.”

“I’m certain of it.” Tony nodded, already too sleepy to say anything. He held Steve closer and closed his eyes.

He hoped Steve was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a lot of thoughts on this au, so if anyone wants to ask about it (or really just chat about anything tbh, especially venom) hit me up on [@mamichigo](mamichigo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
